Echoes of the Past: The Startover
by Scarlet Swan
Summary: Young Leafkit was born during the time of Tigerstar's rule in ShadowClan, and was sent to Barley's Farm for safety. She soon left the Farm in search for her Clan again. Going off coarse she hit a strange and mysterious Clan by the name of ClawClan.


Leafkit sat on the piles of hay in the barn, batting at a piece of stray. "Barley, can I go outside and play?" "No, Leafkit. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry." Leafkit looked at Barley and then at Ravenpaw. She was tired of sitting in this barn. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a small hole, where she could escape. She bounded down and squeezed through the hole, tumbling through the other side. She began walking on.

Leafkit trudged on slowly; it felt like it had been days since she first left Barley's Farm. Suddenly she thought she had noticed something disappear out of the corner of her eye. "Hello?" Leafkit answered frighteningly. Leafkit saw it disappear into a gorse bush. "Hello?" Leafkit repeated padding toward it. The cat lunged at Leafkit, claws extended. It brought Leafkit to the ground, and then grabbed her by the scruff, and then bolting through the dark forests. The cat threw Leafkit on the ground in the center of the clearing, letting out a fierce cry that split her ears. Cats emerged from the bushes, dozens by dozens. They all came toward Leafkit, there claws sheathed, long and sharp. One cat from the rest emerged and padded close to Leafkit. "Who are you!?" The cat demanded. "Lea-Leafkit." She answered. "Leafkit. Welcome to Clawclan. Are you ready for your acceptance?" The cat said with an evil grimace. Leafkit backed up into another cat, and then another, cats were coming in at all sides. Closer and closer. And then, all at once, they lunged for Leafkit, claws sheathed. Leafkit attempted to dart them, but there were too many. One cat grabbed her by the scruff, shaking her from side to side, his teeth, spewing blood from Leafkit. The cat released, throwing her across the clearing. The cats circled once more, Leafkit backed up further into another cat. The cat growled and batted Leafkit with his claws into another cat, which did the same thing. It came to one cat that picked her up and shook her, until the tuff of fur came off, another cat grabbed her, raking his claws down her flank. Leafkit knew she wouldn't last much longer. The cat threw her into the center of the clearing with a hard thud. Leafkit lied there, waiting for them to pounce once more. What seemed to be the leader, padded up to Leafkit and yowled into her ear, "Get up! Now!" The cat yowled. Leafkit didn't move. The cat raised his paw, with his claws extended, and batted Leafkit to the side. The leader leaned back and yowled: "Leave her there. If she pads into anyone's den, notify me to give her ClawClan name." Leafkit looked around, shocked. What had just happened? Was she a part of this clan now? The leader padded back to his den. Moments later the rest of the cats followed into their dens, some walking by Leafkit to give her a bat in the back of the head. It was about Moon high when Leafkit regained full consciousness. She hauled herself up and fell back down. It took a few tries before she managed to stay up on her paws and pad to a nearby den. She slowly limped in, both shoulders bleeding, the skin on her hind leg, completely stripped away, her ear bleeding, tufts of fur missing from her pelt, one big tuft from where that cat had thrown her across the clearing, it bled too. And about three cuts below her right eye, one below the left, and the tip of her tail was bleeding as well. She looked around the den and saw that this apparently was the nursery. Perhaps some queens here could take care of her! Queens were always nice! Leafkit thought to herself. She prodded one queen with her paw, the cat jerked its head up looking at Leafkit in disgust, and she hissed and batted Leafkit away. "Is there anyone here who can take care of me?" She pleaded. One queen awoke, and looked at Leafkit, with some-what soft eyes. "Come, I can't help you, when new-comers arrive, we are not allowed too." "Why?" Leafkit said. "They are supposed to build up their strength themselves. They must learn that this life is hard, and you won't always have someone to look after you." Leafkit looked at the queen in shock. This was Leafkits's new home? This place? The queen sat up and padded out, not even worrying about her kits, and over to a far by den. "Deadclaw? The new comer has awoken." The leader lifted his head up. His red eyes shown with blood-thirsty power. "Thank-you Sharptail. New comer, enter." Leafkit assumed that was her, and entered slowly. "What is your name new comer?" Leafkit answered terrified, "Leafkit." The leader nodded solemnly. "Tomorrow you will have you name ceremony. You will be a member of ClawClan then. For now, sleep in my den. For no one else will allow you in theirs." The leader leaned over to leave a space for Leafkit. She padded slowly and sat down. The leader brought his tail in bringing Leafkit closer. "How old are you new comer?" "Four moons." The leader nodded. He bent over Leafkit's head, and began licking it clean, and then lifted his head up once more. "My name is Deadclaw, when a new leader comes; the last part of their name is changed to 'claw'. New comer, this is your clan now, these are your clan mates, and this is your home." Leafkit looked up at the leader, still terrified, traumatized, and scar-stricken of what happened. She then looked out of the den and said under her breath: "This is my home now, where else can I go?"

Leafkit awakened to the feel of a claw in her flank, prodding her to wake up. "New-comer, wake up, your naming ceremony is about to begin!" Leafkit blinked her eyes her open, and say the queen that had taken her to Deadclaw the night before. "Come! Now! Deadclaw wants you at the bolder!" Leafkit leaned her head up and glanced out of the den, there was a big bolder in the center of the clearing, Deadclaw a top, waiting patiently. "Come! Now!" The queen shrieked. Leafkit bounded back, frightened. Then eased forward, limping to catch up to the queen. She led Leafkit to the edge, where she then pointed her tail to the top, signaling her to jump up. Leafkit bounded up, limply beside Deadclaw. "Cats of ClawClan! We are here to announce the new name of a kit! She has survived the terrors and turmoil's of her acceptance, and is ready and worthy of being a member of our strong clan. I call to the cats where ever you are from above to accept the name of the new comer! By the power of my leadership, I hail you your new name..... Your new name is: Echopaw." Leafkit felt the leader's muzzle rest a top her head. She jumped at the shock and then settled as the cats of her new clan began shouting her name. "Echopaw! Echopaw!" The voices rang up from the crowding cats below. Echopaw couldn't believe it; she had found a new clan- not Shadowclan- but a new clan- a new home, where she could live in happiness. "Echopaw! It is time to give you your mentor!" Echopaw jumped as the leader began to speak again. "Your mentor shall be: Sharpeye." Echopaw whipped around to the crowd below to see a burly cat with a jet-black coat coming toward the bolder. The cat jumped beside Echopaw and touched his tail to her shoulder. "Come; let us begin your training." Echopaw gazed around; the cats were beginning to disperse. She followed her mentor as he jumped of the bolder and headed deep into the woods. She followed him; the trees were thick, with moss, ivy and vines hanging from the trees. Until, suddenly, the trees gave way, into a deep gully, Sharpeye bounded down, followed by Echopaw, the gully was made of thick red rock with ivy growing up high on all sides. There was soft sand covering the ground, with a thick patch of lush grass in the center. "Is this where we train?" Sharpeye nodded. He turned to face Echopaw and pounced. Echopaw froze, what was she to do? Fight him? She couldn't. She was to afraid of her own clan to even touch them. Sharpeye toppled over onto Echopaw pinning her down. "That was weak, what are you? A warrior or a kit? That was pathetic! Get up! NOW! And this time, attack me!" Sharpeye let his paw off Echopaw's head and backed up, ready to pounce once more. His words had made Echopaw furious with anger and revenge. But was she supposed to feel this way? She shook the thought from her head and turned to face her mentor, her eyes blazing red as the sun at dawn. He pounced.......... Echopaw dodged, whipping around to pounce back at him, Sharpeye dodged, batting her to the side. Echopaw turned and fled for the wall of the gully, she shouldn't leave, but she knew she wasn't to be afraid of her own clan, this wasn't right! Sharpeye bolted and pounced on Echopaw, pinning her down. She struggled to get free, but Sharpeye just picked her up by the scruff and tossed to the ground on the side. Echopaw laid there. "What was that? Running away like a frightened little kit?! NO! Get up! NOW! DONT run! FIGHT!" Echopaw stilled laid there. She didn't know what to do, her mentor was angering her, and as he yelled, it only made her madder. But she knew that a clan wasn't supposed to be this way, but she couldn't leave, it was her clan, but she couldn't fight either, what was she to do? "I said get up! NOW!" Sharpeye raised his paw whacking Echopaw across the side of the head. "I said-" "ROWR!" Echopaw lunged, biting he mentor and pinning him down. "I heard you! You want me to fight? I'll give it to you!" Echopaw slashed her claws down Sharpeye shoulder. Sharpeye whipped around, knocking Echopaw to the side, she whipped around once more pouncing on his back, sinking her claws in. Sharpeye fell over on his back, but Echopaw still held on, he finally managed to swing her off, Echopaw stayed on her feet, sinking her claws into the ground. She stopped and looked at her mentor. He looked- happy, almost- almost proud. "Very good, Echopaw. You did very well; you didn't hold back and showed no mercy. Very good. Now let's see again." Sharpeye lunged pinning Echopaw to the ground. "That wasn't good, FIGHT! NOW!" Echopaw kicked her back feet, flinging Sharpeye off and to his side, she lunged pinning him to the ground sending her claws down his flank and then shoulder. The mentor hauled himself to his paws and smiled. "Very good. That's enough for today, we'll do more tomorrow. Now, go off and hunt." Echopaw looked astonished, what? Alone? Without a warrior? Why? Did they not care? "Um, Sharpeye, alone, you mean? By myself?" Sharpeye looked confused. "Yes, of course alone. Why not?" Echopaw nodded her head and padded off deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before she heard the scuffling of a mouse. She crouched down ready to pounce, when suddenly another cat crashed through the clearing taking her mouse. "Drop that mouse!" The cat looked at Echopaw, and then ran. Echopaw chased after the cat and pounced bringing him to the ground making him drop the mouse. She ripped her claws down his flank and bit in his neck. The cat yowled until Echopaw released, sending the cat limping wearily into the forest. Was that right? What I just did? Spilling unnecessary blood? Was that in the Warrior Code? I can't remember anymore. Echopaw shook her pelt and then went to grab the mouse. She padded back into the clearing and dropped the mouse at Shrapeye's paws. "What's this?" Echopaw was confused. Didn't apprentices hunt for the others? "You take it, it's your prey." "But shouldn't we feed the elders first?" "Elders? What elders? All the elders we have that get to old to be warriors, are killed." Echopaw gasped trying not to back away, but gave a nod and padded away to the apprentices den where she sat and ate her mouse. "They were all killed?" Echopaw repeated under her breath. She shook the thought and went back to her prey. "Look it's the new-comer." Echopaw raised her head with furious eyes. "My name is Echopaw." She said warningly. The cat simply walked passed Echopaw and grabbing her prey to eat herself. Echopaw lunged at the cat, claws sheathed at full length. The cat gave a furious yowl as Echopaw brought her to the ground. She squirmed free and ran into her den. "That was well done." Echopaw whipped around, claws still sheathed for anymore danger. "That was amazing; you went from terrified kit, to ambitious warrior. I'm proud." Sharpeye said padding to Echopaw. Echopaw nodded bringing her claws back in. Sharpeye bowed his head, turning back toward the warriors den. Echopaw gazed up at the stars for a moment, they barely even shinned. Only few warrior ancestors were here. Echopaw knew that she had given in to her ambition. She was a member of ClawClan now. With StarClan far behind her...............................

Echopaw padded out of her den, giving a big yawn. She was still sore from her first day arriving to Clawclan. But now all her clan mates knew to respect her, and not to mess her. Echopaw's ambitions had grown, she was becoming a true Clawclan cat, and she was so proud. But in the back of her head she kept thinking: Should I be proud? Is it right to be proud about becoming ambitious? Echopaw shook her head. She needed to forget her old life, her old clan, her ancestors, and the warrior code. She lived in ClawClan now. They had never heard of such rules, and if they didn't, neither did she. Echopaw padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole and sat down to eat it. Moments later Ashthorn sat down beside her. "Greetings Echopaaw, you have advanced since your arrival, there isn't a single cat in ClawClan who thinks you aren't becoming ambitious. You should feel very proud." And she did. Inside Echopaw was jumping with happiness that her clan mates accepted her and respected her. She wasn't the same weak little kit who came here three days earlier. Suddenly Sharpeye padded up. "Come, it's time to train." Echopaw swallowed the last of her vole and padded after her mentor. They came to the stone gully and padded into the center of the clearing with the lush grass. Sharpeye turned to face her and lunged. Echopaw dodged, pouncing on his back, sinking her sharp claws into his fur. "REOW!" Echopaw bounded back and whipped to face the front panting. Had she hurt her own mentor? Was she really _that_ ambitious? Sharpeye got up and shook his pelt, blood running down where Echopaw had sunk her paws in. "Are you alright?" "Of course I'm fine!" Sharpeye yowled. "You could've killed me! Why don't you use your ambitious fury out on some prey and leave me to clean my wounds you fur ball!" Echopaw felt bad and padded into the forest, her tail drooping. She really was that ambitious..... Part of her felt proud about it though. She lifted her nose to the air. "Crow, perfect." She crouched down, pinpointing where it came from. "Up in the tree." a voice called back. Echopaw whipped around to see who the intruder, her claws sheathed, ready to attack. "Oh, Slashpaw, it's you." "The crow is in the tree." Echopaw nodded her thanks and bounded into the tree. She climbed higher into the tall pine, and lunged at the first black feather she spotted. Moments later she carried back down, dropping it at Slashpaw's feet. "Come, let's share it." The apprentice nodded and sat beside Echopaw, sinking his teeth in. "Slashpaw, do you- think I'm ambitious?" Slashpaw looked up from his prey, a curious look in his face. "You are, all of ClawClan is. It's good to be ambitious Echopaw. That means your strong, tough, and get respect. You should be proud." Echopaw smiled, he had made her feel a lot better about herself. "Thank-you Slashpaw." The young apprentice nodded, finishing the last of the crow and standing up to shake his fur. "Come on. Let's get back to camp." Echopaw got up to follow and padded into the camp behind Slashpaw. She went into the apprentice's den and laid down to sleep. She shut her eyes until sleep finally overcame her. "Greetings Leafkit." Echopaw whipped around in all directions, her tail lashing, claws extended, and fur ruffled. "Who dares call me by my old name?" Echopaw whipped around to see a cat standing in the center of a clearing. It was a she-cat with stars covering her pelt. She was barely visible at all. "What do you want?" Echopaw said bluntly. "Leafkit, my sweet, why have you given into these ambitions? Why?" Echopaw's fur began to rise. "How dare you insult my clan, and my ways! ClawClan is meant to be ambitious! Ambitions mean we're strong!" Echopaw said ready to lunge at any moment. "Leafkit, why not go home? To ShadowClan-" "NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME! NEVER!" Echopaw yowled, lunging at the cat. Echopaw heard a yowl, her eyes suddenly shooting open. She gazed around the apprentice's den. "Echopaw, what is it?" Splinterpaw answered from beside her. "Nothing, just- a bad dream is all." Echopaw answered leaning her head down once again, falling back into a deep sleep. Echopaw awoke the next day, by someone who was prodding her. "Echopaw, wake up. It's time for you to train again." Echopaw arose, wearily and followed Sharpeye to the stone gully. She caught up and followed next to him, her head down. "Sharpeye, I- I'm sorry about yesterday, for attacking you." Sharpeye stopped and starred at Echopaw. "Why? You were amazing. You didn't hold back at all, that's what a true warrior of ClawClan should be. Ambitious and show no mercy." Echopaw smiled, and nodded her head in thanks. "Okay, today we don't fight, today we evaluate. You have been here for 6moons now. It is time for your final test, to see if you have what it takes to be a warrior of ClawClan." "Okay, what do I have to do? Hunt fresh-kill while you watch?" Echopaw said, recalling her times of watching evaluations back in the forest. Sharpeye looked at Echopaw confused. "No. Follow me. Echopaw, this is going to be very hard, you can't kill, but you must fight, use every bit of knowledge I have taught you. Your life is at stake here." Echopaw stepped back. What was she to do? Sharpeye led her back into the camp and into the center of the clearing. The exact same spot she had stood when she first arrived in ClawClan. Sharpeye ordered Echopaw to stay there with a flick of his tail, while she watched him turn to jump a top the Bolder and face her. Moments later Deadclaw joined him. Echopaw looked around. The camp had been deserted, so it looked. "Echopaw. Are you ready for your final test?" She nodded terrifyingly. Deadclaw let out a fierce shriek. Moments later dozens of cats swarmed out of their dens lunging at Echopaw, surrounding her, and ripping their claws down her. She turned to fight, lunging into a group. It was her against her clan. It was time to prove herself. She clawed at each clan mate, letting her ambitions take her over. She threw one cat across the clearing and turned to the next, raking her claws down its flank, as one jumped on her back she toppled over crushing it. She got up and lunged once more, fighting off each cat. Her ambitions were rising, controlling, and taking over. She finished off the last cat, throwing it across the clearing by the scruff. She stood there, blood dripping down her. Everywhere. Panting. "Well done, Echopaw. Well done."

Echopaw looked up at her leader, Deadclaw, who sat there on the Bolder, grinning at Echopaw's triumph. "Cats of ClawClan!" Deadclaw cried out. Echopaw looked around her, the cats who sat on the blood-stained clearing began to stir and haul themselves to their paws. "By the power of my leadership, I hail you your new name, from this day forth you only be known as, Echowing. May you accept and approve of my decision and serve your clan for many moons and seasons to come." Echowing gazed around, her clan mates chanting her new name. She did it, she was a warrior. As the cats began to disperse into their dens, Bladescar padded up to Echowing, his teeth gritting. "You never deserved to even have an apprentice name!" Echowing looked at Bladescar in confusion, mixed a little hostility. "What are you talking about?" "You will never last in ClawClan; I'll make sure of it!" Bladescar said padding away into the warriors den. Echowing turned and began to pad away from the camp and into the darkening woods. "Echowing! Wait!" Echowing whipped around to see Sharpeye padding toward her. "Mind if I come along?" "Not at all." Echowing answered happily. She lifted her nose to the air and drew in the scents. "Badger? Out here?" Moments later it crashed through some nearby brambles and lunged Sharpeye, pinning him down. He picked him up by the scruff, throwing him across the clearing. "No!" Echowing lunged, her claws sheathed, long and sharp. She sunk her claws in to the badger's back and bit down hard on his neck. The badger fell back trying to crush Echowing, but she still clung on. She sank her teeth in further, hearing a shriek shake the forest and then falling to the side. The badger was dead. Echowing tilted her head and saw Sharpeye hauling himself up and padding over to her. "Well done, Echowing. Your ambitions are starting to get the best of you, that's good. It makes you fierce and strong. Why don't we have a cat fight? For old times?" Echowing looked at her past-mentor. He lunged at her. Echowing quickly dodged, and pinned him to the ground. "Tha- how?" Echowing released him and sat up, licking her paw. "Your ambitions, there greater than anything I've ever seen! Tell me, have you ever heard of Tigerstar?" Echowing whipped around, her claws sheathed, fur raised, and flaring eyes. "Why do you ask?!" "Your ambitions are greater Tigerstar himself!" Echowing lunged for Sharpeye pinning him down, and grabbing him by the scruff, hurtling him across the clearing and into the trunk of a tree. Echowing whipped back around and stormed into the forest. "I'm nothing like Tigerstar! I'm nothing like him!" Echowing screeched. She began to slow down to catch her breath. She padded over to a puddle and leaned over the edge to take a drink. "Huh? What is happening to my reflection?" Echowing stood there, leaning over, watching her reflection twist and turn. "Huh?" Her reflection began to settle. It was Tigerstar! "ROWR!!" Echowing jumped backward falling over. And took off once more. "What in StarClan's name is happening?! No! No! I- I left StarClan behind! I left ShadowClan behind! This is my clan, my home!" Echowing starting crying out. Suddenly, she felt a drop of rain hit her pelt. It was starting to rain. She quickly ran into a nearby hollow and curled up and soon fell asleep. "Hello Leafkit." Echowing jerked her head up, her fur rising and eyes flaring, kneading the ground with her sheathed claws. "Who dares call me by my old name?" She whipped around to see a star-covered silver cat standing before her. "How can you be this way, my young Leafkit? How?" "Who are you!? And how dare you question my clan!" Echowing looked closer, "Mother? No, it can't be!" Echowing began shaking her head, trying to awaken. "Get out of here! Leave! This is my home! I don't follow StarClan anymore!" Echowing mother began to fog, but not away, into something- no, someone. Echowing looked closer, "Tigerstar?!" The ambitious cat nodded. "What- what do you want?" The cat looked at Echowing, his eyes as dark and lifeless as night itself. "To follow my footsteps. Stay here, in ClawClan- your clan- your home." Echowing nodded. "This is my home- but I could never follow in your footsteps! We are nothing alike!" "We are closer than you think, Echowing....................." The cat began to fade. Echowing's head jerked up and she was back in the hollow. "We are closer than you think............................."


End file.
